Las dos caras de una moneda
by Pazita Fumihiko
Summary: Flaky es una chica que lucha por dejar sus inseguridades y temores; él es un chico de doble cara que esconde unos ojos amarillentos tras una mascara de gentileza. Pero tras esta aparición el mundo de ella se va derrumbando poco a poco volviéndose en un mal sueño en el cual busca despertar.
1. Sueños carmesí

**"Las dos caras de una moneda"**

**-Flippy x Flaky x Fliqpy-**

**Summary:** Flaky es una chica que lucha por dejar sus inseguridades y temores; él es un chico de doble cara que esconde unos ojos amarillentos tras una mascara de gentileza. Pero tras esta aparición el mundo de ella se va derrumbando poco a poco volviéndose en un mal sueño en el cual busca despertar.

**Advertencias: **AU/OOC/Lenguaje fuerte/Mucha sangre/Posibles escenas subidas de tono/No segura si habrá algún lime.

Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece; su completa autoría es de Ken Navarro y del equipo Mondo.

* * *

Flaky observo por quinta vez la puerta de su casa ya lista para irse hacia la secundaria a la cual asistía. Estaba muy nerviosa y no era porque fuese una nueva estudiante de intercambió, si no porque se preguntaba si estaría con sus amigos en el mismo salón. No quería ver rostros desconocidos y odiaba pensar en estar sola sin tener con quien hablar.

Suspiró una vez más desganada y miró el suelo apoyando su cabeza en la puerta de madera café oscuro. Se echó ánimos mentalmente y asintió con una sonrisa tímida. No importaba mucho y la meta de este nuevo año era poder dejar atrás su timidez e inseguridades que tenía en ella misma y hacer nuevos amigos. Tomó la mochila de color rojo que yacía en el confortable sofá. El sonido de un par de cosas al chocar eran sus llaveros de diferentes animalitos que le regalaron Petunia y Giggles en su cumpleaños número catorce. Sus dos amigas eran muy amables con ella y siempre le habían acompañado tras el transcurso de su vida y les agradecía profundamente junto a otras personitas que quería ver ya.

Abrió la puerta para salir y la cerró guardando las llaves en uno de los bolsillos de su falda -sonaba extraño que las faldas tuviesen bolsillos... Pero su uniforme los tenía.- y un leve clic sonó al comprobar que estaba bien cerrada. Caminó nerviosamente por las calles un poco temerosa y más porque con un simple paso que daba se tropezaba con cualquier cosa. Creo que eso se debía a que desde pequeña le tenia miedo a cualquier cosa que se movía debido a un pequeño trauma que tenia con los perros. Con tal solo recordar que cuando tenia cuatro o cinco años fue a tocar uno muy feliz para recibir de intercambio un dulce -por así decirlo- mordida en su mejilla para terminar llorando en el hombro de su padre, quien se la llevaba cargando hacia un hospital para desinfectar la herida. Aún podía sentir como la aguja fina atravesaba en sus brazos cada día y lloraba por lo brutas que eran aquellas enfermeras.

Levanto su vista y observo detenidamente el cielo. Era un día cálido y el sol no era fuerte, solo era agradable. Sin duda, sería un gran día para ella.

Espero hasta que el semáforo pasara a verde y siguió su camino hasta llegar a su salón para quedarse allí parada. Empezó de nuevo a dudar y pasaron unos segundos, sintió una respiración rápida en su cuello blanquecino. Se sintió tan nerviosa que empezó a temblar. _"Sí, así empezamos muy bien, Flaky"_ pensó sarcásticamente. Dio la media vuelta para ver de quién se trataba y no era nada más ni nada menos que Nutty. Lanzó un largo suspiro de alivio y por inercia miro los ojos verdes de Nutty que eran un tanto extraños. Uno muy apagado mientras que el otro muy vivo, ¿Raro, no?

Luego cayó en duda después de un rato, ¿Qué no se suponía que Nutty debería ir en el segundo año y no en el primero? Se sintió tan pequeña cuando le devolvió la mirada con una cara tan seria. -característica cuando ya no tenia dulces que comer-. El olor a dulce inundo las fosas nasales de Flaky, olía a chocolate y un par de golosinas más emanando del rostro de Nutty, además de la paleta que estaba pegada a su extraña apariencia. El cabello verde un poco pegajoso debido a un par de chicles pero se veía... Suave o eso creía ella.

—¡Fla-chan! —dijo Nutty poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza y desordenando así su largo cabello rojizo.

—N-Nutty —saludó tímida para clavar su mirada en el suelo sonrojada.

El muchacho le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza para dejar un poco desconcertada a Flaky. Pestañeo dos veces y se dio cuenta que Nutty terminó comiéndose la paleta que tenia pegada en la cara y termino riéndose de ello. Se sentía feliz de tener a Nutty a su lado porque siempre terminaba haciendo tonterías y la hacía reír, además le hablaba de muchas cosas y hasta de recetas para dulces. Le gustaba cocinar y mucho.

Se sentó al lado del amante de dulces para analizar el salón. Las paredes eran de un color crema con un par de decoraciones simples. Se grabó en la mente los rostros de sus nuevos compañeros y se topo con que Shifty y Lifty estaban allí también. Por una parte se puso feliz y por otra pensó en lo mal que lo pasarían los nuevos al saber que sus pertenencias desaparecerían de la nada. Y las risotadas de Shifty y Lifty llegaron a sus oídos. Esos dos nunca cambiarían.

Recorrió con sus ojos rojizos todo el salón inspeccionando cada rincón hasta ver a un chico que se ubicaba cerca de los penúltimos asientos al lado de la ventana. El cabello verde brillaba mucho bajo el sol que se colaba bajo la ausencia de las cortinas de color naranjo que estaban corridas hasta el fondo. Sus ojos eran verdes y se hallaban perdidos observando sin parar las nubes o eso era lo que ella creía.

Quitó su vista de encima de él y volvió a mirar hacia adelante como si nada esperando que las clases empezaran o hasta que su compañero le volviera a hablar, otra vez.

Al parecer Nutty no tardó demasiado en volver a comenzar una conversación entre medio de clases con ella y Flaky por un momento se quedó callada sin parar de anotar lo que se escribía en el pizarrón. Dejó de lado el bolígrafo entremedio del cuaderno para mirarle a la cara a Nutty para oír bien lo que decía.

—Fla-chan, ¿Trajiste dulces? —le dijo en un susurró.

Flaky asintió al instante.

—Galletas, como siempre.

Nutty sonrió emocionado y ansioso.

"_Nunca cambia"_ se dijo a si misma con calma guardando sus cosas para irse cruzando el umbral de la puerta. El molesto sonido de la campana seguía resonando en sus oídos y a pesar de los años aún no podía acostumbrarse a ese chirrido infernal. Pero existía una cosa más inaguantable y eso era la extraña maldición que corría en la ciudad en la cual vivía. Happy Tree se reconocía por la gran gama de lugares hermosos y de una gran vegetación con muchos árboles y de un aíre fresco. De allí, todo perfecto. Pero por la noches se transformaba en algo tan irreconocible que desde las profundidades de las oscuridad -por así decirlo- salían los asesinos seriales que se veían por montón en las películas de terror en donde todos morían de forma trágica. Aquí, en Happy Tree, no era la excepción. Y más porque la gente moría pero revivía como si nada al día siguiente.

Para Flaky era una suerte que a ella nunca le ha pasado tal cosa ni a sus amigos más cercanos y a la vez agradecía eso. A ella no le gustaría estar en un escenario llenó de sangre y ver a sus amigos muertos. O recibir una tortura sin fin.

—¡Fla-chan! —llamó Nutty desesperado.— ¡Quiero mis galletas, ya!

Flaky rió nerviosa entregándole las galletas envueltas en algo trasparente. Nutty se las arrebató de un golpe no sin antes darle un gracias.

Habían pasado muchos meses sin ver a Nutty de esa forma y Flaky extrañaba esa forma de ser que tenia. De hecho, esto sonaba tan desesperado, pero los extrañaba a todos a pesar que en unos días antes compartía planes con Petunia, Giggles, Splendid, Cuddles y rara vez con Nutty. Algunas veces conversaba con Disco Bear o The Mole, también con Lumpy. Pero casi siempre se quedaba en casa mirando películas en su televisor sentada en el sofá blanco y muy cómodo que más de una vez la hacia quedarse dormida. Sus padres casi nunca estaban en casa debido a que trabajaban hasta tarde encargándose de cocinar todo para si misma y verlos en la noche a la hora de cenar. Eran cariñosos y le daban todo lo que ella necesitaba, pero lo que ella quería era pasar más tiempo con ellos. Cosa que nunca le habian dado desde pequeña.

No era la típica niña consentida y escasas veces se dejaba mimar por sus padres por algo que realmente necesitara. Flaky era independiente, tímida e insegura, pero independiente en lo que quiere hacer. Tal vez no fuese de hablar seguro como Giggles, de objetar sus ideas con fundamentos como Petunia pero podría valerse por si misma en algunas cosas como cocinar.

Entre medio de sus cavilaciones sintió un abrazo por su espalda sorprendiéndola de pronto por el repentino contacto y calor que sentía encima de ella.

—¡Flaky! —canturrearon unas voces femeninas siendo estrujada un poco más sin poder respirar.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó Giggles por su apretado abrazo y Petunia río suavemente.

—N-no pasa nada...

Las dos muchachas se miraron entre sí compartiendo una gran sonrisa para iniciar una conversación tras las escaleras que llevaban hacia la azotea. Sinceramente, les costó mucho hallar a Flaky entremedio de tanta gente, más porque, la pelirroja tenia una estatura promedio y era más bajita que todas las personas que tenían catorce años. Pensaron que Flaky pegaría el estirón, pero se equivocaron rotundamente. A sus espaldas estaban Splendid y Cuddles sonriendo también y se saludaron con un amistoso apretón de manos y un par de palabras de cuan felices estaban por haberse reunido.

—Y, eh... Flaky —habló entre suspiros el de cabello azul lanzando una mirada de soslayo.— ¿Está todo bien en tu salón?

—S-sí... —le contestó bajamente con un leve sonrojo. Nunca le ha gustado que se preocupen mucho por ella pero Splendid siempre había sido así.— Nutty, Shifty y Lifty es tan junto conmigo. —agregó para sonreír con timidez y Splendid sonrío.

—Me alegro.

Giggles alzó un poco sus cejas por lo tan preocupado que era Splendid con Flaky. Ella ya era grande y si seguía protegiéndola mucho ¿Cómo ella iría a dejar de ser tímida entonces? Le pegó un leve codazo en los costados y bufó cruzándose de brazos.

Obviamente el héroe azulado no entendió eso y lo pasó por alto. No era la primera vez que ella hacia eso, pero, realmente le hartaba mucho. Cuddles y Petunia entablaron una amena conversación con la pelirroja y pronto Giggles se unió a ella junto a Splendid planeando algunas salidas para el fin de semana.

Cuddles se llevó una mano a la boca recordando algo importante que tenía que comunicarles a los tres, pero no recordaba que cosa. Pensó detenidamente y golpeó su frente en una forma de regaño por ser tan olvidadizo.

—Siento interrumpir su agradable conversación, señorita Giggles —la mencionada frunció su ceño por ser llamada de esa forma, odiaba que Cuddles le dijera de esa forma. El muchacho rió con nerviosidad llevándose las manos hacia los bolsillos en un acto de tranquilizarle. Y la verdad es que Giggles hablaba hasta por los codos, hasta el punto en que llegaba a marear. Carraspeó un poco y dijo:— Lumpy dijo que nos tenia alguien a quien presentar.

—¿Y quién es? —preguntó Splendid confundido.

Cuddles se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—No lo sé, solo me dijo eso. No dio tantos detalles de lujo.

Esto dió por iniciar la curiosidad de Flaky y Giggles por saber quién era y no aguantaban las ganas por saber.

Solo un par de horas y la hora de almuerzo había llegado como si nada. Flaky estaba muriéndose del hambre y porque no, los demás también. Era increíble que fuese su primer día de clases y ya tenia su jornada completa al instante. Su secundaria se reconocía por ser las más estrictas y las que pedían más rendimiento en el año académico. Durante el día no habló con ninguno de sus nuevos compañeros, solo conversó con Nutty y un par de palabras con Shifty y Lifty que le hacían un par de bromas pesadas de muy mal gusto. Subió las escaleras para irse hacia la azotea para tomar aíre fresco y ordenar sus pensamientos un poco más.

Abrió la puerta de la azotea para adentrarse hacia adentro dando unos tranquilos pasos hacia adelante. Inhaló lentamente el aíre para llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno y expulsó lo que retenía. Repitió lo mismo por tres veces. Flaky parpadeo dos veces al ver una figura de espaldas con el uniforme de los chicos sentado en medio. No se dio cuenta que había alguien más, pensó que estaría sola porque la puerta estaba cerrada y comúnmente siempre la dejaban abierta.

Miro detenidamente al chico de cabello verde preguntándose si era alguien que conocía. Se acercó dudosa con sus manos ocupadas estaba su almuerzo en su mano izquierda y la mano derecha se la llevó hacia el pecho buscando una forma de encontrar el valor para hablarle. Sus pasos se hacían pesados y resonaban con la tranquilidad de la atmósfera que se arruinaba con el ruido que ella hacia.

—¿H-hola? —trató de elevar su voz y sonar firme pero fue un intento en vano. Ladeó un poco su cabeza esperando una respuesta por parte del cabello verde.

Pasaron lentamente unos cinco segundos -o eso creía ella- y escuchó una suave risa proveniente de él y Flaky se quedó en blanco.

—No seas tan tímida —habló gentilmente para levantarse del suelo y miró de frente a Flaky.

La de orbes rojizos hizo lo mismo tímidamente. Vio que el chico era muchísimo más alto que ella y su piel era pálida y su cabello verdoso se movía suavemente con el viento.

Flaky bajó su cabeza avergonzada por la insistente mirada que tenia encima y un rubor corrió por sus mejillas.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó confundido.

Flaky negó suavemente y observo que el muchacho no traía nada para comer.

—Disculpa... ¿No te has traído un almuerzo?

Antes que pudiese contestar ante la pregunta su estómago se encargo de hacerlo. Estaba tan hambriento, culpaba el hecho de no haber traido el dinero suficiente para poder comprar algo, de modo que decidio irse a la azotea para poder alejarse de los demas alumnos en lugar de quedarse a ver como comian y sentir más hambre aun.

Flaky sonrió un poco. —Si quieres te doy del mío...

—¿De verdad? —le contestó emocionado y profundamente agradecido por la oferta. _"Me has salvado de una buena"_ pensó el joven viendo a Flaky como la salvadora de su vida y de su vil estómago que no paraba de rugir.

Flaky se sentó en el suelo invitándolo con un poco de duda a sentarse a su lado y él imitó la acción.

—S-soy Flaky — tartamudeo un poco viendo como su compañero de clase comía como si nunca hubiese probado la comida.— ¿C-cómo te llamas tú?

—Flippy —había contestado luego de haberse echado a la boca una galleta para masticarla lentamente y luego tragarla. Con suerte Nutty le dejó un poco a Flaky de las que hizo el día anterior. —¿Las hiciste tú? —Flaky emitió un débil 'si'— Me gustan, son deliciosas.

Se quedaron un rato en silenció y Flaky pensó por un segundo que se alegraba de hacer de más, ya que, ella no comía mucho. No era tan comilona como Splendid o Nutty... Y eso explicaba mucho su pequeña figura, además, aunque comiese mucho no aumentaba de peso y eso envidiaban mucho Petunia y Giggles de ella, pero a Flaky no le importaba mucho y se avergonzaba mucho cuando sacaban de tema eso. No le gustaba que se fijaran tanto en ella y cuando pasaba eso deseaba que la tierra se la tragara viva por tanta vergüenza que sentía.

—No hablas mucho al parecer —comentó en forma de broma el jóven.

—E-es que no sé que decir... —le respondió Flaky escondiendo su sonrojado rostro entremedio de sus rodillas.

—No te preocupes, no muerdo, a menos que así lo desees. —río sonoramente al ver el rostro rojo de Flaky que le hacia competencia su largo y rebelde cabello.— Sólo es una broma.

—¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

—Claro, me encantaría. —habló después de unos segundos y agregó:— Además, amo tus galletas.

Eso hizo sonreír a Flaky feliz y Flippy sonrió amistoso.

Se mantuvieron sentados en la azota durante un rato más y Flaky se sintió curiosa por saber más cosas sobre su nuevo amigo. Jugó con sus manos nerviosa por no saber que decir y al final de todo se quedó callada un rato más disfrutando la tranquila compañía que le brindaba Flippy. Tocó el timbre y emprendieron camino hasta la última clase del día.

Lentamente la tarde cayó y la muchacha iba tirándose maldiciones. Golpeo con sus manos su cabeza _"Tonta, tonta, tonta"_. Se regañó a si misma molesta corriendo por los pasillos tratando de no tropezarse. A veces su torpeza era tanta que se caía a cada rato. Entre medio de su carrera pasó a pisar mal y cayó al suelo golpeándose de lleno en la cara.

"_Demonios, soy tan estúpida"_ la cara le dolía demasiado y vió como le sangraba la nariz y sentía un dolor en su frente. _"Genial"_ pensó con sarcasmo. Se levanto del piso y sobo su frente. De uno de los bolsillos de su falda sacó un bonito pañuelo y empezó a limpiarse la nariz. Cuando al fin terminó siguió hacia donde tenía que ir pero algo le distrajo. Además de la sangre que emanaba de su nariz, también estaba en el suelo, pero obviamente no era la suya. Siguió el camino de sangre fijándose que estaba impregnada en las paredes sintiéndose mareada y a la vez confundida.

¿Por qué tanta sangre? ¿Por qué...? Caminó lentamente por el lugar y no sabía a cual lío estaba a punto de meterse pero, quería saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Rogó para que Lumpy la perdonará por llegar tarde.

Busco desesperadamente en cualquier rincón con sus ojos y pensó que tal vez alguien estaría sangrando. _"Hay una enfermería en la secundaria y es casi imposible que algo así pasará"_ pensó eso pero lo descartó rápidamente. Pero lo que sucedía era mucho peor de lo que imaginaba.

Manos. Sangre. Cayó de rodillas asustada y con las pupilas contraídas.

"_Esto no puede ser posible" _se llevó una mano hacia la boca tratando de evitar las nauseas y las horrible ganas de vomitar.

Empezó a temblar en el suelo y su vista poco a poco iba fallándole hasta desmayarse.

—¿Flaky? —susurraron en su oído pero no podía despertar. Sentía el cuerpo tan pesado y adolorido como si le hubiesen apaleado.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe y levanto su cabeza asustando a Splendid. Su corazón latía a mil. Estaba en el salón, durmiendo en su asiento. _"Esto no tiene sentido" _la adrenalina comenzó a fluir por sus venas y el miedo se iba activando en su sistema. Es como cuando te despiertas de un mal sueño y te encuentras a salvo tan de pronto que aún puedes sentir el miedo que te inundaba encima.

No entendía nada, ¿Acaso todo lo que vio solo fue un sueño o un producto de su imaginación hasta terminar en el punto en el que caes rendida en tu asiento para dormir una siesta? Si hace solo unos segundos estaba en un pasillo con un montón de sangre viendo unas manos cortadas y las uñas salidas aún con la carne de un color rojizo, cortadas recientemente por algún loco psicópata y enamorado de las manos. La sangre se escurría por el suelo de mármol blanco y los tendones colgando entre los dedos que se volvían lentamente de un color azul debido a la falta de oxígeno. Todo se veía tan real. Con solo recordarlo empezaba a sentir nauseas.

Splendid se quedó confundido por la reacción de Flaky.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunto con una voz suave.

Flaky miró los ojos zafiro de Splendid preguntándose si estaba dentro de otro sueño y que simplemente estaba durmiendo otra vez. Negó con su cabeza y tomó lentamente aire para aliviarse un poco y calmar a su corazón que estaba por salirse de la boca por el miedo que sentía aún.

—Sólo... Fue un mal sueño.

* * *

Primero que todo agradezco a mi Sistaah Bear quien fue que me beteo el capítulo y se tomo la molestia de hacerlo. ¡Gracias sis! *A*!

Y pues... ¿Hola? Vengo a arruinar el fandom con un fail fic (?) pero creo que lo hice bien -o eso creo yo- pero fue con amor's. Ya, escribí esto porque me gusta esta parejita y porque a otra amiga igual, también a mi sis. Debo de decir que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribo un fic y tengo que decir que estoy media oxidada xDD por así decirlo. Recibo críticas constructivas y todo. Y doy las gracias por leer esta bazofia que hago llamar fic. ¡Gracias!


	2. Miedo

**Disclaimer:** Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece, es de Ken Navarro y del Equipo Mondo.

* * *

_"—Hace unos minutos, al sur de la ciudad Happy Tree, se ha hallado el cadáver de un joven que no sobrepasa los diecisiete años de edad, fue mutilado desde la cintura hacia abajo y su rostro es irreconocible, se ha comprobado que ademas de las agresiones anteriormente mencionadas, la victima recibió veintisiete puñaladas en el tórax. La razón de este atroz asesinato es aún desconocida. Aún no hay indicios que puedan esclarecer quien es el culpable, pero se les recomienda a los habitantes de Happy Tree que estén alerta y hagan saber a la policía local de cualquier avistamiento de alguien sospechoso ya que se cree que el culpable de el asesinato pudo huir hacia esta ciudad. Sin más, aquí Lammy, su fiel reportera. —había dicho la mujer, que a pesar de que sabia que debía ser imparcial al momento de trabajar, no pudo evitar demostrar la tristeza que sentía por el chico en sus palabras."_

_"—¿Qué opinas sobre esto, Sniffles? —preguntó Lammy después de un rato. Trató de tranquilizarse reacomodando su cabello que le tapaba el rostro._

_"—Lo único que digo... Es que espero que estas muertes ya terminen. Solo deseo eso, Lammy. A pesar de que sabemos muy bien lo que sucede aquí pero...—su voz fue apagándose más y más.— Simplemente, ya no lo soporto. Muchas víctimas como estas han de sufrir lo mismo cada día y es horrible decir esto, pero algún día nos tocará a nosotros."_

_Sniffles estaba en lo correcto. Lo sabía muy bien, ¡Aún así, aún así...! Golpeó el árbol y la cámara fue haciendo zoom a su rostro angustiado. Cuánto odiaba esto, muertes cada día, ¿Para qué? ¿Para revivir de nuevo y volver a repetir lo mismo pero de diferentes formas? Observó aún el cuerpo inerte y vio más detenidamente las heridas. Los ojos ya no existían, ya no estaban en sus cuencas. Se podía apreciar aún la sangre que teñía el uniforme de secundaria de color azul marino manchado. El rostro, como antes dicho, irreconocible, ni siquiera se podía saber como era su rostro antes del incidente, pero lo único que sabían, era su nombre. Un nombre, que estaba manchado con una muerte que tal vez, en un futuro volvería a repetirse."_

Lumpy apagó el televisor cansado y masajeó sus sienes. Ver noticias así le asustaba mucho, más por la seguridad de los que conocía, y más aún por estos niños que se encontraban ahora en su casa en una reunión. Miró el reloj de manecilla 'seis y media' _"¿Por qué te demoras tanto, Flippy?"_ pensó muy preocupado por el menor. Lumpy era el tutor de Flippy pero a pesar de eso, no vivían juntos. El de cabellos verdes vivía en una casita no muy lejos de la suya, un tanto pequeña, pero acogedora. Suspiró agotado y desordenó su cabello celeste un poco desesperado.

Splendid lo miró preocupado, no le gustaba ver al mayor así cada vez que miraba las noticias, siempre había una muerte trágica. Flaky estaba sentada en el sofá junto con Petunia y Giggles quienes estaban algo tristes por la atmósfera pesada. ¿Y quién no? Viviendo en un lugar así, sabiendo que a cualquiera le tocaría vivir eso. Aún así... Agradecían que de momento ni a ellas ni a ninguno de sus amigo les hubiera pasado nada. Cuddles también se sentía mal pero trató de esbozar su mejor sonrisa para todos, llevándose así la responsabilidad de tener que levantar el ánimo, todo el tiempo.

—Señorita Giggles, ¿Me permitiría usted un pequeño espacio para sentarme a su lado? —había pedido con una leve reverencia con el fin de hacerla enojar.

—Cuddles... —articuló después de un rato y su rostro triste paso a uno enojado al instante. ¿Por qué era el único que le hacia enojar? No lo entendía.— Si me sigues llamando de esa forma, vas a tener un problema muy serio...

—¿Y cuál es, señorita Giggles? —movió un poco sus caderas e hizo lo que un niñato de cinco años haría para molestar a su peor enemigo:— Oh, cierto, la señorita Giggles es la señorita gallinita-no-me-toques-o-me-pongo-a-llorar ¿No? —dijo lo último a posta para que la de cabello rosado hirviera en color rojo por tal provocación. Cuddles rió internamente. Movió sus brazos simulando a una gallina y cacareo divertido.

—¡Ven aquí que yo te mato, cabrón! —farfulló levantándose del sillón como un resorte y le quitó el sartén a Lumpy quien iba a ponerse a cocinar un par de tocinos.

La escena era tan predecible que todos estallaron a risas. Giggles persiguiendo a Cuddles y éste corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras sonreía ampliamente. El rubio no era tan malo para hacer reír cuando todos tenían un ánimo por el suelo. Flaky fue la que más rió junto con Petunia, hasta el punto de sujetarse el estómago con ambas manos y un par lagrimitas caían por sus ojos cerrados. Al final de todo, la del listón logró alcanzar al rubio y terminó por darle un buen sartenazo en la cabeza para que esté se quejará como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Giggles se rió con una estruendosa risa desconcertando a Cuddles. Nunca en su vida la había visto reírse de una forma tan... ¿Peculiar? La risa era un tanto extraña y era más grave en comparación a la aguda y aún de niña voz de Giggles. Por un par de segundos, Cuddles también se unió hasta que Giggles le extendió la mano y lo levantó del suelo con una sonrisa.

Después de todo, reírse no era tan malo y más cuando tienes a un pequeño amigo a tu lado. Hacia tanto tiempo que ya no hacían este tipo de escenas tan locas. Tanto tiempo que ya no pasaban por la casa de Lumpy debido a su pesado trabajo. Casi ni se acordaban de como era la decoración y que cosas habían cambiado. Lumpy tenia un plasma y las paredes eran de un color celeste las estanterías llenas de libros, el living era más grande que antes y el sofá era tan suavecito... En comparación con el de antes, que ya estaba demasiado viejo hasta el punto en que los resortes de este sobresalían causando unos dolores de espalda de los mil demonios. ¿Cuántas veces no se había quejado Splendid por ello? ¡Demasiadas!

—¿Cuando va a llegar, Lumpy? —preguntó Splendid cruzándose de brazos sentado al lado de Flaky mientras ésta conversaba con Petunia.— Sí no llego pronto a casa, mis padres me matarán.

—No lo sé, Splendid. Lo mismo me pregunto yo.

Splendid bufó cansado y miro de reojo a Flaky. Para Giggles era molesto que fuese tan sobre protector con ella, ¿Pero quién lo culpaba? No podía evitarlo. Para él, Flaky era como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo y siempre deseó. La hermana menor que quiere proteger con sus propias manos y hacerla sonreír, porque le gustaba su sonrisa. Lo tímida, lo inocente, lo preocupada que era hasta para las cosas pequeñas. Todos podrían decir que era un amor de esos de cuando te gusta alguien, pero no. Para Splendid no era así, era amor de "hermanos". No culpaba a sus padres de que fuesen estériles y no poder darles un hermano. No, al contrarío, él se sentía feliz por cuidar de Flaky y a la vez, le dieran la oportunidad de conocer a gente tan maravillosa a pesar de no tener los mismo genes que sus padres. Porque él era adoptado. Era un hijo adoptado que sentía que el cariño de sus padres era real.

Acarició la cabeza de Flaky, ésta se desconcertó por la muestra tan repentina de cariño que le daba el héroe.

No por nada su deseo de ser un héroe se le ocurrió cuando era un niño y aún seguía. Quería proteger a la gente que amaba y también a las personas de esta ciudad. A pesar de no tener poderes, podría ser como Batman. Pero tras esto, también existía una razón oculta. Era una forma para buscar un consuelo a su solitario corazón. Sólo quería proteger a la gente que le importaba.

—¿Qué sucede, Splendid? —había preguntado Flaky preocupada.— Te vez melancólico.

—Nada, Flaky. Sólo recordé un par de cosas.

Flaky asintió con la cabeza para dejar de preocuparse. Ya sabía de que se trataba y no volvería a preguntar. Abrazó a Splendid y éste acarició su cabeza gustoso por el abrazo. Era tan egoísta lo que quería hacer pero... ¿Sería tan malo seguir protegiéndola un poco más? A los ojos de los demás puede que sí, pero él lo seguiría haciendo.

Flaky terminó por levantarse del sillón y le pidió a Lumpy que dejara de cocinar porque lo haría ella. Petunia se ofreció amablemente a ayudar y las dos empezaron con su labor. Lumpy era realmente malo para la cocina, malísimo. Estaba todo el tiempo cortándose los dedos y tenía muchas heridas en las manos por lo mismo. Una vez casi quema la casa por haberse quedado pegado mirando la televisión y en otra ocasión se le quemó el guisado que preparó con tanto esmero. Tuvo que optar a llamar por teléfono y pedir una pizza. Nunca comía en casa debido a los pésimos dotes que tenia para la cocina.

Por otro lado, la pelirroja tenia con que distraerse y dejar de pensar en ese sueño tan extraño que no entendía. No miró ninguna película por días. Giggles era fan del terror y Petunia... Petunia no tanto, pero las miraba para entretenerse. Al contrarío de las dos, Flaky las odiaba. Eran realmente un martirio para su pobre cabeza.

El sonido del aceite al calentarse invadía el cuarto, sumandose al sonido de la televisión en donde daban un par de caricaturas -por cortesía de Cuddles quien quería mirar Hora de Aventura.- de pronto la puerta emitió el sonido característico de cuando alguien la golpea. Splendid se levantó del sofá y dio un par de pasos hasta llegar a la puerta para tomar el pomo y abrirla.

—¿Está Lumpy?

—¡Lumpy, te buscan! —exclamó Splendid dejando pasar al desconocido y volvió a sentarse en el sofá al lado de Cuddles y veía como mostraban a Finn junto a la Princesa Flama.

El hombre salió de la cocina y corrió para ir a abrazar al joven quien se lo quería quitar de encima. Una vez que Lumpy te abraza, nunca te suelta.

—Esto... —dijo Giggles confundida por la escena.— No sabía que tenías esos gustos, Lumpy.

Deshizo el abrazo rápidamente y miro feo a la chiquilla por decir tal cosa. No, a él no le gustaban los hombres, ni los que eran menores de edad. Será un hombre soltero, pero nunca tomes a Lumpy de esa forma.

Flippy rió sonoramente y Splendid le observó analizando su apariencia.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó sin más.

—¡O-oigan, la cena ya está lista! —se escuchó gritar desde la cocina la voz de Flaky. Una voz que Flippy reconocía muy rápido y miró hacia la cocina con las cejas alzadas. La de estatura media salió con un delantal que tenía unos dibujitos de pollito.— ¿Podrían poner la mesa por favor...?

El joven saludó con la mano y a Splendid no le gustó nada.

—¡F-Flippy! —tartamudeó un poco al verlo parado allí, en la casa de Lumpy.—¿Q-qué haces aquí...?

—Exacto, ¿Qué hace ÉL aquí? —remarcó elevando la voz el héroe azulado lanzandole una mirada de desconfianza a Flippy. Giggles rodó los ojos fastidiada. El héroe esta teniendo otro ataque de celos enfermizos de hermano mayor.

—Eh, Splendid, calmate —le pidió el mayor haciendo el signo de paz y sonrió para decir:— Él es quien quería presentarles. Flaky ya lo dijo, pero él es Flippy. Yo soy su tutor.

—Espera, ¿Qué? —Cuddles no se lo podía creer. Lumpy, ¿Cuidando a un chico de catorce años sin saber cocinar siquiera un huevo frito sin que literalmente explotara la cocina?— ¿Esto es una clase de broma o qué?

—Pues no, no es ninguna broma.

—Lumpy, por favor —insistió Cuddles.— Tú y yo sabemos que no puedes cocinar nada, ni un mísero huevo revuelto ¿Cómo vas a cuidar de alguien entonces?

—Cuddles... Hablas demasiado, ¿Sabías? —el hombre bufó molestó por la enorme bocota del rubio y éste rió nerviosamente.— Flippy vive en otra casa, sólo.

El de ojos amarillos solo rió por lo bajo al ver a Lumpy tan avergonzado y no era la primera ni la última vez que hacia eso. Al contrarío, lo molestaba siempre que se reunían en su casa a conversar sobre cosas triviales. Cuddles se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y observó como Flaky se había quedado hablando con Flippy. _"Me pregunto si desde aquí las cosas irán cambiando más..."_ pensó el rubio rascándose la mejilla.

Unos segundos después, todos se hallaban en la mesa conversando amenamente como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida -y eso incluía a Flippy que respondía amablemente cada pregunta de Giggles, aunque sonase estúpida.— Lumpy estiró su mano y tomó el azucarero para verter el azúcar en su café cargado. Sin duda, esta noche iba a ser una muy larga y llena de trabajo que no quería hacer. Suspiró bajamente y miró a los niños que comían y conversaban. Añoraba aquellos días en donde aún era un niño y no debía preocuparse por el futuro.

Cuddles le dio una mirada de perrito mojado a Flaky para que esta se levantara de su asiento y le diera un poco más del estofado que había hecho conjunto a Petunia. El rubio no lo podía evitar, pero con solo ver una combinación de cocina de Flaky y Petunia su estómago solo rogaba por más comida. "Como que estas dos deberían de dedicarse a la gastronomía, eh..."

El rubio solo se rió y se llevó un trozo de zanahoria hacia su boca.

_"—Disculpa, Flaky ¿Me harías un favor?—pidió Pop a través de la línea telefónica con una voz gruesa pero suave.—_

_"—Lo que quiera, siempre estaré disponible por usted —contestó la pelirroja esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro y el hombre rió._

_"—Me gustaría que vinieses en la tarde para cuidar al pequeño Cub, un trabajo pesado se me fue encargado el día de hoy y...—suspiró un poco y prosiguió:— Ya sabes, siempre has sido de confianza para mí y siempre te has hecho cargo de Cub cuando sucede esto._

_"—Entiendo, iré después de la escuela"._

Y allí estaba, como dijo cuando habló con Pop a través del celular. Estaba enfrente de la casita simple de un colo rojizo, sus puertas eran de un color blanco junto con un garaje en donde guardaba el auto que se compró con sudor y esfuerzo, el hombre trabajaba en una empresa en donde le daban un trabajo después de otro, y como necesitaba el dinero para mantener la casa y a su pequeño hijo, no podía darse el lujo de rechazarlos.

Golpeó levemente la puerta y el hombre de unos veintitrés años salió a recivirla.

—¡Oh, Flaky! —abrazó a la chiquilla levemente, feliz de verla y la invitó a pasar.

La casa era acogedora y muy bien cuidada por parte de Pop. A pesar de que el mayor era hijo de unos multimillonarios rechazó ser el heredero de la familia, siendo echado de la lujosa mansión en la cual había vivido sus largos años de estudio por parte de tutores privados y amigos que poseía en aquel tiempo de su mismo estatus. La mujer a la cual amo y quiso, la que dio a luz a su amado Cub les había abandonado. Pop estuvo bastante triste y su hijo aún al saber esto, seguía siendo el niño de siempre: sonriente y cariñoso. El hombre de cabellos anaranjados se dio cuenta que al final de todo, solo quería el bienestar de su hijo aunque eso significara que tenia que criarlo por si mismo y sin la ayuda de una madre.

No por nada no se arrepentía de no seguir siendo el hijo de unos multimillonarios, no quería vivir a costa de cosas que ganaría fácilmente por las influencias de su padre, tampoco quería volverse en un ambicioso como él. Pop era un hombre esforzado y odiaba ganar las cosas con facilidad.

—¡Al fin llegaste! —el pequeño Cub saltó a los brazos de la chiquilla y ésta acarició la cabeza del niño con ternura.

Flaky rió un poco al recibir constantes besos en la mejilla de parte del infante y las cosas sobre las que le hablaba: De los amigos de su vecindario y lo feliz que se encontraba por verla en su casa luego de un largo tiempo sin verle. Para ella, Cub era un niño bastante maduro a su edad aún teniendo apenas unos cuatro años. Él había aceptado como si nada el abandono de su madre por la avaricia, por querer tener una vida de lujos y dinero en sus manos sin esforzarse por forjar su propia vida.

Los padres de la muchacha eran muy buenos amigos con Pop. Se podría decir que se conocían de hace mucho tiempo pero aún no hallaba una explicación lógica del como. Pero decidió omitir ese detalle y prefirió apaciguar su curiosidad.

Flaky preparó un jugo de naranja en la cocina para dárselo al padre de Cub un poco antes de que se marchara al trabajo.

—¡Hermana! —llamó incansablemente el niño desde el living para enseñarle uno de los numerosos dibujos que hacia él siempre incluyéndola a ella y a su padre.

Al quinto llamado se fue hacia donde estaba el niño y estuvo un rato con él hasta que finalmente se quedó tranquilo jugando con su set de carritos y bloques de lego mientras miraba la televisión.

Volvió hacia la cocina y revolvió un poco más con la cuchara el jugo para luego vertirlo en tres vasos. Los colocó en una bandeja y se fue al salón para entregarles amablemente el jugo a los dos y bebió el suyo para ser imitada al instante.

Se sintió confundida al notar que su vista se fue nublando lentamente y miro hacia todos lados notando que a Pop y a Cub le pasaba lo mismo que a ella. Iba a abrir la boca pero la sentía tan pesada como su cuerpo que se desplomo en el suelo para cuando ya se dio cuenta todo se había vuelto de color negro.

Solo el sonido del vidrio al romperse fue lo último que escucho antes de que su conciencia desapareciera por completo.

Flaky sentía que le dolía la cabeza horriblemente y sin importar cuantas veces abriera sus ojos seguía viendo todo de color negro hasta que finalmente cayo en cuenta que traía unas vendas en sus ojos impidiéndole ver. Trató de levantarse y sus pies y manos estaban amarrados a una silla. Podía oír los leves sollozos del asustado Cub, pero no oía absolutamente nada más.

Su respiración se volvía agitada por el miedo y su corazón se aceleraba al compás de esta cuando abría su boca para tratar de respirar. Le estaba dando un ataque de nervios. Sintió unos pasos acercarse y de pronto la venda que cubría sus ojos se soltó dandole una visión que deseaba borrar de su mente y creer que sólo se trataba de una pesadilla.

Esta muerto, Pop esta muerto. Empezó a temblar amarrada en la silla y mordió ligeramente su labio. El hombre que tomó por su segundo padre yacía en el suelo ensangrentado con una mueca de horror en su rostro. Existían incontables cortadas en varias partes de la blanca piel tornándose en un espectáculo de un color rojizo y podía observarse la carne de un color rosado. Se notaba como el cuello había sido dislocado violentamente y las piernas rotas para ver perfectamente bien como el fémur sobresalía de estas gracias a los incontables golpes que recibió el pobre hombre.

Tras esto, el llanto de Cub se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

El asesino se posó enfrente de Flaky. Esté llevaba una mascara de payaso con una sonrisa que se le hacía espantosa y más al ver como blandía un pesado martillo, vio como el alto hombre no articulaba ninguna palabra ante el incesante llanto. El extraño caminó lentamente hacia Cub y Flaky fue moviéndose frenéticamente en la silla para tratar de proteger al pequeño niño que tanto quería y amaba, pero el llanto había parado cuando sintió el ruido del martillo al caer sobre la cabeza del niño unas cinco veces apagando el llanto lentamente.

Sus lágrimas fueron cayendo lentamente por su rostro y por sus labios fueron escapando balbuceos que ni ella misma podía entender, siendo presa del miedo y al ver como mataban a dos personas que consideraba una parte vital de su vida.

Una y otra vez impactó el martillo en la cabeza del infante, manchándose cada vez más el suelo y la máscara de aquel sujeto también. Flaky lloró y lloró rindiéndose finalmente para esperar su fin ante tan horrible escena que ya no quería ni podía soportar ver.

Pero el hombre seguía golpeando el destrozado cuerpo de Cub sin parar, descargando su rabia en él luego de haberlo hecho en Pop. ¿Por qué ellos debían de sufrir y no ella? ¿Por qué tenia que seguir observando como seguía golpeando el cuerpo inerte de Cub?

El enmascarado se detuvo y miro sus manos teñidas de sangre. Jugueteo con el cuchillo que traía escondido en una parte de su cuerpo y empezó a acuchillar de nuevo el cuerpo de Pop abriendo una que otra herida en el estómago. Un tajo enorme se abrió y las vísceras fueron cayendo lentamente al piso. Un par de patadas fue lo suficiente para que explotarán en el suelo y los zapatos negros se mancharan de sangre.

Flaky ya no lo soportaba más. Cerró sus ojos en un intento de concentrarse y despertar de esa horrible pesadilla que le perseguía. Sintió una leve caricia en su mejilla para luego sentir el frío cuchillo cortándola lentamente. Abrió sus ojos asustada viendo la mascara de cerca, nunca en su vida le había tenido miedo a los payasos, pero ahora esta empezando a temerle a este.

—Te ves tan hermosa asustada —escuchó una voz a la lejanía que retumbaba en sus oídos como un disco rayado. Una voz que parece conocer de alguna parte pero no conseguía saber de donde.

Y un olor invadió su nariz adormeciéndola lentamente. Todo se volvió de color negro una vez más.

* * *

Hola, otra vez, aqui estoy yo~. Agradezco sus comentarios, ¡Muchas gracias! Nunca espere recibir tantos *A*! -sup, para mi cinco son muchos~-

Y pues, me disculpo por la chafosidad de capítulo, porque la verdad, me distraígo demasiado rápido cuando escribo y termino haciendo otras cosas xDD.

Agradezco a mi sis que me tiene paciencia y me betea mis capítulos, no se que haria sin ti ;A;.

Espero no arruinar el fic y decepcionales, aunque es cierto que tengo ya las cosas más o menos planeadas, pero igual, tengo miedo de meter la pata y terminar enfadandoles. También agradezco a Sawa Kinomoto por advertirme de mis errores (La verdad de tildes, se me olvida a veces donde van y donde no van, porque yo no uso word, solo escribo usando un openoffice que no corrige nada, pero no puedo depender de ello). Te extorsiono a que subas tu fic, que yo quiero leerlo :3 NYAHAHAHA~ no tengas miedo de subirlo, a todos nos pasa cuando queremos subir un nuevo fic. (Estuve tentada a no subir esté por miedo de cometer un error pero... Ahora ya no).

Bueno, mejor dejo de dar la lata, ¡Les agradezco mucho a quienes se toman la molestia de leer el fic! Acepto críticas constructivas, tengo ansias de mejorar y traer algo mejor!.


End file.
